To Annoy An Earl
by Gurly HR
Summary: Trying your best not to embarrass yourself further as your demon boyfriend winced every time he walked by a cross and his eyes automatically flashed an even brighter red just because he was annoyed that you did not give him a kiss in the morning was much harder than Ciel Phantomhive thought it was going to be. SebaCiel!


**A/N: Wow, a SebaCiel fluff I wrote? That's rare… I usually do some angst. Lol Hope you enjoy~.**

Trying your best not to embarrass yourself further as your demon boyfriend winced every time he walked by a cross and his eyes automatically flashed an even brighter red just because he was annoyed that you did not give him a kiss in the morning was much harder than Ciel Phantomhive thought it was going to be.

It all started in the morning when the boy woke up in the morning of his usually empty manor (Save for the servants and his butler/boyfriend Sebastian.)

Sebastian had opened the windows to let in the sunlight saying it was "good for your body to receive sunlight". He smirked when Ciel visibly closed his eyes and fell back onto his very soft and comfortable pillow.

The thirteen year old boy had shut his eyes even tighter. He had a long night because of that damned butler; he hardly got a wink of sleep. He was still a little sore, and oh goodness, there were love bites all over his body. There were obvious bags underneath his eyes and his voice was rough from his moaning and screaming. "Sebastian, what do we need to do that you woke me up from my slumber?" He questioned with venom in his voice.

Sebastian shrugged and pushed the cart with hot Earl Grey tea towards the side of Ciel's bed. The raven haired demon poured the boy's tea into the cup as he began to talk of the bluenet's schedule. "Young master, Lady Elizabeth's birthday is coming toward us quite quickly, so I believe we must buy her a gift before she scolds us for not doing so," His silk like voice explained.

Ciel sat up and rubbed his eyes, muttering some obscenities under his breath.

Sebastian handed his tea to Ciel. His young master willingly took it and began drinking the nice flavored tea.

"Must we do that today? I don't even know what she wants," He complained as he took another sip of his tea. Not even the hotness of the tea could wake him up from his zombie like state.

Sebastian smiled contemptuously. "Young master, has it crossed your mind that if you don't know what she wants, we should more than likely get an idea of what she wants before we are running around at the very last minute finding a gift for Lady Elizabeth?" He questioned mockingly. He knew his young lover hated when he made a point, and he just loved to see the boy annoyed.

Ciel sat in silence registering the butler's words in his mind. He made a valid point and that irritated the boy a great deal. Finishing his tea while the servant merely watched with a soft gaze, he set his tea cup down on the tray. "Fine," He waved his hand; the stare of the demon irking him. "Hurry up and dress me then," He said as he pouted lightly.

Sebastian just smiled and leant down to Ciel and puckered his lips.

Ciel raised an eyebrow with an expectant look. "What are you doing?" He asked, confused at the sudden antic.

"Waiting for my good morning kiss, young master."

Silence reigned in the master bedroom of the teenage boy.

The master narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. He peered down at the butler whose eyes were closed and his lips waiting for the soft one's of Ciel.

Ciel laughed and mocking pressed a hand to Sebastian's cheek. He cupped it and leant forward, teasing the butler. In a sickeningly sweet voice, he cooed, "Like hell I'm giving you a kiss after you made me wake up so early in the morning."

The raven haired man narrowed his eyes. He crossed his arms and pouted like a child. "But, Ciel," He whined. "This is the time I always wake you up at. It is my job, remember? It's for the best anyway. Too much sleep shortens your life span, young master."

At the use of his name, Ciel shivered lightly. He quickly dismissed the sudden luring to get Sebastian's way, and he ignored that greatly. He would not give in to his butler's plan! "Hm," Ciel pondered. "Even if sleeping lowers my life years, oh, well. Sleeping is pretty great; you should try it." The boy suddenly smirked. "Well, with that face, you probably get a lot of beauty sleep." He patted his demon's cheek fondly. "Now, dress me."

Sebastian huffed. He could never feel the luxury of sleep; he hated that about demons. He mentally cursed Ciel for such mocking. All humans gush over how wonderful sleep is; Sebastian wanted to feel it too! He frowned distastefully as he began unbuttoning Ciel's shirt.

Ciel's lips quirked at the sudden quietness of the man. Sebastian dressed him without a word before urging him to the dining room where he would have his breakfast.

Ciel ate in silence and it began to bother him very much. Where was the constant teasing and stupid remarks? Why, even the other three idiots (Save for Tanaka) were quiet as well. He glared at his food and barely touched it. His appetite had disappeared. Irked at the demon's lack of presence, he asked, "What's up with you, Sebastian? Cat got your tongue?" He tried teasing and with the sudden mention of cats, he hoped it would get the demon's attention.

"No," Sebastian smirked suddenly as he watched Ciel finally put down his silverware. He watched as Ciel stood and made his way for his hat. He grabbed it and set it upon his head. "Simply planning for today," He remarked as Ciel to the door and opened it. They both walked to the carriage, Ciel walking with his hand in Sebastian's.

The boy raised an eyebrow as Sebastian separated from him and opened the door of the carriage. "Oh? And what might those plans be?"

"Oh, you'll see, sweet heart."

Ciel shivered at the name Sebastian gave when he was up to no good.

Which led to the poor boy covering his face in embarrassment while Sebastian hissed at the cross that Jesus had died on. Ciel was so humiliated; what could he have possibly done to anger the demon and cause him to go to such great lengths to show he was angry?!

This was absolutely mortifying; Ciel would never want to show his face out in public.

"Young master, the cross is mocking me. It just yells that it hates me," He hissed hatefully at the wooden cross. He turned and looked at a sculpture of the Virgin Mary. "You want to mess with me too?!" He gawked as he approached the statue like a mad man.

"Sebastian," Ciel whispered angrily. "God will surely strike you down." He looked nervously around at the people staring and whispering.

"_Is that Ciel Phantomhive?"_

"_His butler has gone crazy!"_

"_He's acting like a madman!"_

"_He must be crazy for cursing at the cross and Mother Mary!"_

"_What a shame."_

The whispers filled his head as he yanked on Sebastian's hand and forced him towards the door. "You are a fucking idiot," Ciel scolded outside the store. "People think you're crazy and they think I'm crazy for hiring you!" He hit Sebastian in the shoulder. "Do you have any idea how you have humiliated me?!" He glared harshly at the demon.

The raven haired man smirked cruelly. "That is what you get for not giving me my goodnight kiss," He pouted. He crossed his arms and looked down at the boy.

The boy, too, crossed his arms and stared up at the man. "You're acting like a child!"

"If you hadn't got angry at me for waking you up, -must I remind you: it is my job!- and refusing to give me a kiss, we wouldn't be in this predicament!"

"If you hadn't kept me up all night molesting me, I would've slept and would've been in higher spirits!" Ciel shouted angrily.

"As if! You're always-"

Ciel lept up, grabbed Sebastian's face, and pressed a kiss right on his mouth. Sebastian easily caught him and held him close as he began to kiss him back. There was no one outside at the moment, surprisingly. He easily took this to his advantage as he pressed kisses everywhere; his neck, cheeks, chin, nose, and forehead. He just loved kissing his dear young master! But, oh, could he be a brat sometimes!

"There," Sebastian teased as he pressed his forehead against Ciel's.

Ciel blushed hard.

"Was that so hard?" He mocked and pressed another kiss to the boy.

Ciel, annoyed, stomped Sebastian's foot. "We're going home, now!" He marched over the carriage and full of rage, slammed the door.

Sebastian smirked. "At least I got what I wanted~." And made his way to the carriage, where no doubt, an angry and flustered Ciel was sitting, probably touching his lips with amazement.


End file.
